Pacific Assistance Network Legislature
Pacific Assistance Network Legislature The '''Pacific Assistance Network Legislature' consists of a single deliberative chamber, "The General Assembly", with the purpose of ensuring equal representation for each of the four Pacific Assistance Network member nations. The General Assembly is led by the Pacific Assistance Network Secretary-General who is elected to serve for two-week terms.'' Current Ministerial Cabinet Secretary General : The Palm of Stalinstan Secretary for Domestic Affairs: ''- position vacant -'' Secretary for Foreign Relations: ''- position vacant -'' Secretary for Defence and Armaments: Wellington200 of Pacific Green Secretary for Finance and Economic Development: ''- position vacant -'' Resolutions Passed Resolution # 420 - Commencement of hostilities against the nation of Halo Lovers. That the P.A.N.A.F. pursue offensive action against the nation of Halo Lovers until such time that the aforementioned nations strength is reduced to 0.00. This is in response to Halo Lovers unprovoked act of aggression upon the Pacific Assistance Network member nation of Pacific Green and furthermore her failure to reach a peaceful resolution of differences when approached. The P.A.N. will not ever accept the existence of hostile regimes in our region, these nations form an undeniable axis of evil which we must work to destroy. Resolution # 421 - Commencement of hostilities against the nation of Krieg. That the P.A.N.A.F. pursue offensive action against the nation of krieg until such time that the aforementioned nations strength is reduced to 0.00. This is in response to Krieg's failure to reach a peaceful resolution of differences. This action also liberates the people of krieg from their tyrannical ruler who engaged them in a pointless war they were never going to be able to win. It is hoped the swift and utter annihilation of krieg by the P.A.N.A.F will serve as a warning to other belligerent nations that they can expect no quarter. The P.A.N. will not ever accept the existence of hostile regimes in our region, these nations form an undeniable axis of evil which we must work to destroy. Resolution # 422 - Commencement of hostilities against the nation of No State At All. That the P.A.N.A.F. pursue offensive action against the nation of No State At All until such time that the aforementioned nations strength is reduced to 0.00. This is in response to No State At All's failure to reach a peaceful resolution of differences. Furthermore, this security operations has been taken due to a direct violation of the Pacific Assistance Network charter and the aforementioned nation´s unwarranted act of aggression. The P.A.N. will not ever accept the existence of hostile regimes in our region, these nations form an undeniable axis of evil which we must work to destroy. Resolution # 423 - Declaration of Neutrality In response to the recent state of hostilities which have swept the cybernations world, the Pacific Assistance Network has issued this statement indicating its professed desire to remain staunchly neutral in the conflict and emphasises that it will have nothing to do with the participants. Resolution # 424 - Extension of Secretary General Tenure That Article 5 of the Pacific Assistance Network Charter be struck null and void and in its place a new piece of legislation passed in its place extending the tenure of the Pacific Assistance Network Secretary General to include a maximum of twelve consecutive two week terms. Resolution # 425 - Prayer to the heavens That in response to the current impending doom to the cyberworld, all Pacific Assistance Network member nations join together for a collective prayer begging for the continued existence of all nations to whoever or whatever reigns above. Resolution # 426 - Happy Wednesday That in light of the recent cybermiracle, all Pacific Assistance Network nations be allowed to say "Happy Wednesday". Category:Pacific Assistance Network